<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>BLINDReader x Hibari Kyoya by Cow_Moooooo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695204">BLINDReader x Hibari Kyoya</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cow_Moooooo/pseuds/Cow_Moooooo'>Cow_Moooooo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:01:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cow_Moooooo/pseuds/Cow_Moooooo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hibari Kyouya/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your ears were ringing, it was dark, and you felt cold. Unable to move, your body tried to adjust to its surroundings. While your body was starting to adjust you felt yourself get scooped up by warm firm arms. Fading in and out of consciousness you heard a muffled voice yell out, “(y/n)? (y/n)!”. You couldn’t see anything.</p><p> </p><p>It all happened so fast, why were you there? You weren’t supposed to be there, he made sure no student was around the school, how could he have slipped? Were you the only one here? Were you alone? He narrowed his eyes upon your now scarred body. ‘(y/n) from class 1-A’</p><p> </p><p>From a distance Hibari glared at Tsuna and growled, “Herbivore, is she your friend?”</p><p>Tsuna winced, “N-no, she’s in my class but we’ve never talked, I don’t even think she knows I exist.” (He’s right you don’t)</p><p>Lowering himself to where your body rest,  Hibari picked you up in his arms</p><p>Tsuna quickly looked at Reborn, “Is she dying?! W-what should we do? Is she bleeding!?” while he said that he ran up to Hibari to check if you were okay.</p><p>Once he saw you, his eyes widened in shock and he covered his mouth, “I’m so sorry…”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>[END OF PROLOGUE]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your finger twitched, attempting to open your eyes an intense amount of pain traveled through your body, “Ahh!” you yelped out. “(y/n)! P-please don’t strain yourself.” an unfamiliar voice said to you, (I told you didn’t know he existed) parting your lips to speak, you felt your throat be incredibly dry, only to have a painful wheeze escape your throat. “A-ah here drink this.” the unknown voice said, as soon as he? (Their voice was soft you weren’t sure) had said that you felt a straw against your lips, backtracking the voice said “A-actually I should help you sit up first, I-I’m sorry.” you felt trembling hands make their way to your back and head, slowly lifting up your body, “Here.” feeling the straw hit your lips once more you opened your mouth and took a large sip, taking a breath after, you asked, “W-who are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m T-Tsunayoshi S-Sawada-”</p><p>“You’re from my class?” You interrupted, then winced in pain from abruptly forcing yourself to speak.</p><p>“P-please don’t strain yourself! I know you’re confused but you need to rest right now” Sawada said quickly after while helping you lay back down, “I’ll call the doctor in so he can check up on you, so until then please rest I’ll be right back.” You heard his chair screech against the floor and listened to his footsteps become faint until finally you heard the door slide open and close.</p><p>‘Okay (y/n), take a deep breath, in and out, 3 seconds, in, out’ steadying your breath and calming your mind, you continued your thoughts, ‘How did I end up here?’ taking time to retrace your steps you finally recalled what had happened.</p><p>‘I snuck back into school around 10:00 p.m after curiosity got the best of me once my friends had told me it was haunted during the night. I remember seeing Hibari from a distance while trying to sneak into the school so I hid behind a tree, luckily he didn’t see me so I was able to get inside the school...everything else is blurry after that, the only other thing I can remember is blond and silver’ you sighed, “Hello (y/n), my name’s Doctor Shamal~ I’m just here to check your vitals so please do not be alarmed~” He said while you were so deep in thought, his sudden voice made you jumped in surprise, ‘When the fuck did he come in??’ you thought as he started to check your blood pressure he said, “I know you have questions, but right now I need you to take it easy for a few days before I inform you of your..incident.”</p><p>“U-um, okay.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>